The Last
by Owigotpitchslapped
Summary: Beca, and Stacie are just waking up. When Beca asks how many people Stacie has loved before her. What will Stacie say? Follow Stacie's past into her present. It's a beautiful story. Fluffy! Oneshot!


**The Last**

**AN: If you have never watched 'The Last' By WongFu Productions. You need to! I got the inspiration from that video for this story. Although, I've watched the video a thousand times. I thought it had a really cute message to it... So here we go. Stacie x Beca.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, or The Last by WongFu Productions. I merely incorporated the two into this. Other original ideas belong to me!**

The sun peeked through the window still, as two lovers laid in bed. One with a dark haired mane. The other quite shorter, with a luscious brown hair. The dark haired woman slowly opened her eyes, and looked down at the girl who had stolen her heart that some odd years ago. She slowly leaned down, and hugged her closer to her warm body. Her lips pressed against her ear, and she slowly whispered.

"I love you."

Beca stirred awake, and got up kneeling before Stacie, with her elbow resting on her leg.

"Hey... Um. How many were there before me?" Her hesitant question was whispered in a hush voice.

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Like... How many people did you love before me?"

"Love?" She hesitated. "Five. There were five people I loved before you."

Beca nodded in acceptance. "What were their names?" The brown haired beauty questioned.

Stacie looked down; pondering for a moment before smiling gently. "Who... What... Where... When... and Why."

Beca laughed gently. Stacie reached over, and grabbed her hand. "Can you tell me about them?"

_Flash Back: Stacie P.O.V._

"_Who I loved was a boy in college. His name was Jesse. I was just a freshman, and he was a third year... sorority boy. We weren't very close, but the time we did have together was magical. He was fourth in his class. I was immersed in him, but so was every other girl. He had a good heart, and a great personality. Although, he rejected me kindly. I could swear that the cliche sorority boy had a thing for the awkward little freshman."_

"_What I loved was an old friend, but she was more than just an old friend. We met early in collage, and kept in touch over the years. We saw one another grow, and saw one another go through different relationships. Her name was Cynthia. Her personality, her humor, her taste... She had everything. Her and I were almost perfect... The only thing that wasn't perfect was our timing. You see, Becs. Cynthia, and I were never single at the same time. What we loved about one another was never enough to leave the person we were with. Eventually, we had to face the facts, and sadly leave behind what we had."_

"_When I loved was my first girlfriend in High school. A bubbly red head named Chloe. Yeah, It was kind of unfair because she incorporated love, and youth. The feeling of young love is, and never will be replaced, because we can only be that age once. High school was a time of discovery, and adventure. We shared many firsts with one another. Like my first kiss, my first girlfriend. Adventures like sneaking out at night or going to the movies all of which now became a nostalgic love forever preserved in a time neither of us could touch. Even though we were just kids... There is not a doubt in my mind that we were in love."_

"_Where I loved was in New Jersey. I met a girl named Lily while on a dance camp. I didn't mean to stay there. It was only a nine week dance camp/competition. It all changed when I was out at a bar with some friends one night, and I met her. Little did I know a year passed, and another year after that. I couldn't leave New Jersey... I couldn't leave Lily. I'm not going to lie, maybe it was my desire to be out on my own, or maybe to prove myself to everyone back at home. Lily helped me accomplish those things over there. When people ask me where I loved to stay. I say New Jersey. The place where I loved the most."_

"_Why I love is when a close friend of mine passed away. Aubrey told me when she was diagnosed with Leukemia, death wasn't what made her upset the most. She said that fact she had never felt like she had fallen in love was killing her the most. She wasn't able to feel or have those emotions; Good and Bad. From being heart broken to having someone to hold. Aubrey taught me to see that one of the greatest gifts to have is the ability to give, receive, and even to lose love. There are so many people like her who's lives are gone before they can have those experiences. It's such a waste if we don't strive to love people. She made me understand why. Why waste this life not loving?"_

_Flash Back Over:_

I smiled softly at Beca.

She inhaled deeply, and hung her head a little bit.

"I understand now."

I grinned, and tilted her head back up until she met my eyes.

"And you are the sixth."

Beca put her lip between her teeth, and pondered for a moment.

"The sixth... So which one am I then?"

"You're none of them." I shook my head. "Because you are all of them."

Beca's face broke out into a huge grin, and I continued without a pause.

"You are who I love; the girl on the pedestal, the fantasy, the make-believe things that are actually true. You are what I love, the depth, the inside jokes. The best friend. You are when I love a new history is being started with us, We are the young lovers who our older selves will one day remember. You are where I love because I will always be where you are. Distance or not. You make me take chances, and I will follow you everywhere you go. You are why I love because before you. I didn't know what love was. You are the sixth, and the last."

Beca squeezed both my hands in hers, and leaned up to kiss me. We broke apart, and I winked at her.

"So... How many were there before me?"

"How many people I loved?"

I nodded

Beca pretended to think. "Uh... Five as well."

"What were their names?"

An impish grin spread across Beca's face before she whispered.

"Who, What, When, Where, Why."

**AN: So I hoped you enjoyed! I really did have fun writing this, and yes I made references to some of the characters in the movie. Thinking about maybe doing Beca's version on her "5" Read and Review if you liked it. I love you babies!**

**Special Thanks To: WongFu Productions for letting me use their work! They're really amazing~!**

**Until next time!**

**Xoxo~**

**Kaylee :)***


End file.
